oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Fort
|image1=File:JackF.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Fort City'' |creator=User:Coopergang1 |full_name=Jack Fort |alias(es)=None |birthplace=New York City |residence=Fort City, PA |species=Human |age=42 |gender=Male |height=5'11" |weight=156 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by Coopergang1. He resides in the ''Fort City universe. Jack Fort is the wealthy man who created the dystopian post-apocalyptic community known as Fort City. He is a very strict and oppressive leader, who will stop at nothing to have absolute power over the colony. He is upset that he worked his entire life to get to where he was before the apocalypse, only for it to all go to waste when the world ended. Not a lot is known about Jack Fort's past. His father became mayor of New York, a standard he always strived to live up to. He worked honestly and hard his entire life, getting scholarships and making business connections that would get him to the top of the food chain. When he was visiting a small city as he finally felt like he was on top of the world, the world below him ended and everything he knew become a post apocalyptic wasteland. He had worked his entire life to get where he was, and now all of that was meaningless. Enraged, he Fortified His office building with everyone inside, then expanded, taking control of the nearby buildings until his group had established a colony over the entire town. He ventured to a military base where he met and fell for Bailey Gaston, and a few dozen soldiers. He turned them into his own personal army called the enforcers, finding a warehouse full of Blue leather coveralls and M50 gas masks. He started sending his own citizens on supply runs for the base, including members Connor Cynes, Zach Erwin, Christine Burnston, Raphael Burnston, and more. He currently resides in a mansion on an island in the town park, which he dubs Forthaven. Jack Fort has neat, parted black hair and brown eyes. He is known for his signature mustache, which is accompanied by dark stubble. He is often seen wearing a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wears a red tie with thin, diagonal black and gold stripes. He wears a brown leather shoulder holster, black slacks, and a gold watch with brown leather strap. He occasionally dons a leather black sports coat. Jack Fort has the mindset that he cannot fail. He is always bitter and angry that he worked all of his life for nothing, so he runs a tight ship on his society. Initially, he was just a bit of a strict jerk, but slowly turned more evil and dictator-like. *'Melee Combat:' Jack Fort is stronger than average and good at hand to hand combat. *'Firearms:' Jack fort is an expert marksman, and can use a sniper rifle well. *'Leadership:' Rather than assuming power through charisma and respect, he uses intimidation to scare people from betraying him. *'Lt. Gaston:' Leads army, crush **'Enforcers:' Troops *'Raphael Burnston:' Lead architect and engineer *'Christine Burnston:' Navigator *'Doctor Cynes:' Untrusted, Rival *'''Zach Erwin: '''Untrusted *Jack Fort was originally a strictly evil villain with an unclear motive. Now, he starts out as a strict and pushy leader who starts to cross the line into being an evil dictator. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Male characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Bad characters Category:Humans Category:Coopergang1's characters Category:Wealthy characters Category:Politicians